


Normal Meets Z

by NegroLeo



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Thought of this some time after, Watched the movie, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: So before Addison and Zed got together. Before they changed the way people in this town act. Before school even started. There was a girl who met a boy. And that girl is me!





	Normal Meets Z

No one had ever thought that Zombies and Normals could ever live together. To be friends. To fall in love. If it weren’t for Zed and Addison they might never have. Two individuals who had dared to fall in love despite their circumstances. Who dared stand up for what they believed in. The very first Zombie/Normal couple.

The only problem with that?

Well, they weren’t the first. 

But I’m getting ahead of myself. 

Let’s go back to when all this started. Before school. Before all the drama. And of course before Zed and Addison ever met. Back to the last few days of summer.

-

 

So let me introduce myself first of all. The names Ro (short for Rosethorne) and unlike everyone else in Seabrook I wasn’t content with being perfect and fitting in. Mom says that I was born different. Maybe it’s the color of my eyes, Hazel by the way. Or maybe it’s because I never cried as a baby. Mostly I think it’s because of my two colored hair. Yeah, red and black. 

Weird right?

I love it.

Mom and dad? Not so much.

See what most people don’t like to admit about that whole zombie-end-of-the-world crisis that happened? It didn’t just affect the zombies. Other people, normal people I guess, were affected as well. Some people’s eyes colors changed. Others grew taller overnight. People like me who were born after sometimes get these weird hair colors. You can see how bad that can be when the town you live in is all about “fitting in”.

Either way I was always a weird kid to others. I didn’t play with dolls or dress up like a princess on Halloween. And I sure as hell didn’t wear those bright pastel clothes. I was different and mom and dad were desperate to keep that hidden. 

When I was little they did everything they could to make it appear that I was no different from any other child. They made me wear hats to school, (after I refused a wig) to cover my hair. Explained away all my clothes as I was simply “too artistic” and that I would “grow out of that phase soon”. The first year they tried to send me to cheer camp? I ran away and managed to get about three thirds of the way home before anyone found out. Now instead of sending me away they kept me locked up at home during the summer while telling everyone that I’m out of town and staying with my aunt. 

Suffice to say I had no friends.

I never understood why they were so desperate for me to fit in. It wasn’t like my mom was the mayor or anything. Soon the lies got bigger and bigger and I had grown so tired of simply being at home. That’s when I began sneaking out at night. I needed an outlet and so I began tagging walls, painting murals over graffiti, and doing whatever I could to bring a little originality to our small backwards town. 

It was on one cool summer night that things began to change. For me at least. Everyone else would need some time. You see that night I met a zombie for the first time. 

The mural I’d been working on for weeks was an underwater picture depicting mermaids and sea monsters. Honestly I thought it had turned out pretty nice. Not even the thought that it would be gone within a week could dampen my mood. I was so focused on painting that I forgot to pay attention to what was happening around me. The hand that grabbed my shoulder did more then scare me. It shook me to my core. So I acted without thinking. 

Turning around I grabbed the persons arm and flipped them over my shoulder. 

Did I mention that I’ve taken a few self defense classes?

Honestly I was expecting anyone except for the z that now laid in the grass in front of me. I knew he was a z from the second I laid eyes on him. I mean who else had green hair in this town besides z’s? Anyway, after I flipped him my brain kinda stalled. 

One part was telling me : “Zombies are dangerous! Run!”

The other part was saying: “Holy crap it’s a zombie! Run!”

Okay so maybe both sides of my brain were saying the same thing. For some reason my body refused to move. Looking more closely at the zombie in front of me I noticed for the first time that he was around my age. As he lay groaning on the ground (The painful kind of groaning not the zombie kind … you know what I mean) I bent down to get a closer look at him. Of course he chose that moment to open his eyes. 

“Holy crap!” I shouted before falling back on my butt. 

Of course he said something but it was in zombie so I didn’t understand it. 

My hand shot out and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be my spray can.

“Stay back or else!” Okay so maybe I wasn’t as intimidating as I might have liked but it made the zombie pause so points for me. 

I watched as he jumped back to his feet turning towards me. When I brandished the can he held his hands up in surrender before saying something, that I again didn’t understand. 

“What?”

He repeated whatever it was again before reaching down to grab something. Of course I, unlike other girls, kept my cool as I let out a small scream and jumped up. Dropping the can I snatched up my bag and ran away. I didn’t stop until I got home, the whole scene replaying in my head. 

It was a week or so before I got brave enough to go back. When I did I wasn’t expecting what I saw.   
Unlike before my mural was still there, which may have been because of the words sprayed around it. The were, of course, zombie words so I didn’t understand what they meant. In all honesty it made the whole thing look a hundred times cooler. Stepping closer I looked over each word committing them to memory. 

It was about another week before I met him again. 

I’d snuck into Zombietown hoping to get some more examples of the z-language. I didn’t understand it but working it into my designs had become second nature to me. So when I ran out of ideas it was natural for me to go learn more. 

Zombietown wasn’t like anything I had seen before. It was beautiful in its own way. Ideas began pouring into my brain from the moment I set my eyes on it. Unfortunately I had only been there for about a minute before I heard someone. 

Yeah wasn’t my best idea sneaking into a town of zombies that may or may not hate outsiders. 

You can probably guess what happened next. 

Let’s just speed up to the moment when I was running away as fast as I could. 

Running around a building I plastered myself against the aged brick. Clapping a hand over my mouth I tried to keep my breath quiet as a group of adults walked past. The whole thing seemed like something out of a horror movie. Especially the part where someone grabbed my arm and almost made me scream.

“Shhhhh.”

Turning I saw it was the zombie from before. He held a finger up to his lips as he peered around me. Looking back he motioned for me to follow him. With my choices looking a little grim at that moment I chose to follow. I’m not sure where he took me, but as long as it was away from the adults I was happy. 

“Thanks,” I said the moment we were safe. 

“Zen,” He said in reply before handing me my sketchbook, which I hadn’t realized I’d dropped. 

“Look, I’m sorry about before. It was rude of me to run like that, and throw you while I’m at it,” I said looking down at my feet.

“Bonzo,” He said after a second. 

“Huh?”

“Bonzo,” He repeated before thumping his chest. 

“Oh, name’s Ro. Nice to meet you Bonzo,” I replied.

I was not expecting the giant hug that came next. I swear I felt my bones ache for weeks after that hug. 

But yeah, that’s how I met and made friends with a zombie. 

 

It may seem like this all happened so fast but I promise you it took some time before I was completely comfortable around him. I mean years of anti-zombie propaganda isn’t something you forget in a few days. 

Once I did get comfortable around him, it was like we were old friends. Even though Bonzo didn’t really speak much English but after awhile I got pretty good at guessing what he was trying to say. We started meeting up almost every night. Sometimes at the border, other times in Zombietown, it was nice to finally have someone to talk to. 

Once he learned I was trying to learn the zombie language he was more then happy to help. Did you know have they a lot of different ways to say brain? It’s almost like they were obsessed with the word or something. 

(-Que eye rolls from everyone-) 

He went with me on a few of my tagging trips. Even suggested a few spots that had some anti-zombie graffiti. It was nice to have someone to reach those higher spots that I couldn’t. Sometimes we just sat around talking or he would play something for me. One time I even managed to sneak out my dad’s old tuba for him. There was another time he even got me to try that cauliflower brain stuff. It wasn’t terrible just a little weird considering it was a substitute for real brains. 

I started looking forward our nights together. It’s pretty obvious I was starting to fall for him. Again it was like something out of a movie, only this time it was one of those rom-coms. Of course nothing ever stays perfect. Not sure how they found out but when my parents learned I was sneaking out to see a zombie? They flipped!

“How could you do this to us?! To our family?!” My mother screamed looking as if she were going to faint any second, “It’s bad enough you have embarrassed this family with you acting out but to sneaking out to see a zombie!? That is it young lady! You are moving to stay with your grandmother!”

“You can’t do that! School starts in a few weeks!” I shouted back.

“We are your parents young lady! If we say you’re moving then you are!” My mother yelled.

“You don’t care about me! You only care about what everyone else thinks! I hate this town!” I yelled back before running off to my bedroom. 

Needless to say it was the biggest blow out I’ve ever had with my parents. Not that I stuck around long after. The moment I my door was closed I was out the window and running down the street. By the time I made it to our usual meeting spot Bonzo was already there. I didn’t care that I was supposed to be a tough girl. The moment I saw him I ran into his arms and began to cry. 

“I hate this town! Everyone in it sucks!” I sobbed into his shirt. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked his arms already wrapping around me. 

“My parents found out about us and they’re forcing me to move! I hate this place!” I yelled my hands balling up against his chest. 

Bonzo held me as I cried rubbing my back as he mumbled soothing things in zombie. As cliche as it is going to sound it felt as if my heart was breaking. Here I had found someone I could talk to, someone who didn’t act as if I was strange for wanting to be different. With Bonzo I didn’t have to act like something I wasn’t. Pulling away I looked up into his eyes. Just seeing the concern there was enough to make me finally confess how I felt. 

You know without all the gushy goo-goo stuff you find in actual rom-coms.

“Bonzo I like you! Like a lot!” 

Okay maybe it wasn’t the smoothest confession but hey I can’t be held responsible for what I say when I’m emotional.

I wasn’t sure how he was going to respond. Here I was this crying mess, confessing my feelings right after I told him I was moving away. It was a lot to take in. So when he hugged me again I wasn’t sure what to think. His next words almost brought me to tears again. 

“I like you too,” His hug this time wasn’t as tight but it was just as warm. 

While some people will argue that Addison and Zed were the first zom-norm couple I can say with certainty that I was the first to kiss a zombie. It wasn’t that earth-shattering moment that a lot of people say their first kiss is. For me though it was enough. 

Of course nothing changed after that. 

My parents still packed me up and sent me to live with my Grandma. The only good thing was Bonzo sent me letters. He told me all about what happened when he started going to the normal school. What happened when Zed fell for Addison. Everything that went on with the cheerleaders. When I finally got the letter telling me zombies were now accepted I almost fainted. 

I didn’t though, and I called my parents the next day. 

Which brings us to the present. It didn’t take a lot of convincing for my parents to let me move back. I still haven’t forgiven them for sending me away. Or trying to change me into something I’m not. There trying though which is all I can ask for. 

Today is actually my first day at Seabrook and I’m a little nervous. 

What if Bonzo changed?

What if I changed?

What if no one likes me?

That last one isn’t that big a deal but still somewhat a concern. Well here’s hoping everything goes right. 

-

“So what do you guys think? I have faith we’re going to win this next game,” Zed said his arm slung around Addison as they walked through the halls. 

“Well of course and I’ll be there cheering you on,” Addison replied with a bright smile. 

“You guys are so lovey dovey it’s sickening,” Eliza said rolling her eyes at the couple, “Hey you guys who’s that?”

“Who?”

“That girl over there. The one with the red and black hair,” Eliza pointed.

Bonzo perked up when he heard that. Glancing in the direction his friend was pointing. Sure enough when he saw who it was a huge smile broke across his face. Ro was wandering around glancing between the paper in her hands to the lockers on the wall. Everyone seemed to be giving her a wide berth unsure what to make of her. Bonzo had no such qualms. Pushing past his friends he immediately called out to her. 

“Ro!”

“You know that girl Bonzo?” Zed asked as Ro turned to look at their group. 

When she saw who was calling out to her a smile broke out that seemed to match Bonzo’s inch for inch. Everyone was surprised when she dropped her stuff on the floor and started running at them. They were even more surprised when she threw herself at their friend while shouting his name. 

“BONZO!”

Bonzo easily caught her in his arms. The force however caused them to go backwards, not that he minded. Laughing he easily pulled Ro into a kiss that ended with her pressing her forehead against his. 

“Missed you,” Ro said with a smile. 

“Missed you too,” Bonzo replied.

“Uh not to break up this moment but you guys okay?” Addison asked breaking them out of their moment. 

Giggling, (though she would later deny it) Ro climbed to her feet and hauled Bonzo up with her. He didn’t hesitate to throw an arm around her shoulders though once he was on his feet. 

“We’re fine. Just haven’t seen this guy here in a long time,” Ro said smiling up at Bonzo. 

“And you are?” Eliza asked suspiciously. 

Bonzo said something in zombie that made everyone stare at him in shock. Ro could guess what it was but seeing the expressions on everyone’s face only confirmed what she thought. Zed was the first one to break himself out of the shock. 

“What do you mean she’s your girlfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my brain wanted to write this so here you go. -Looks over at stacks of other ideas- Well one done a million to go. Thanks for reading.


End file.
